


TMNT Mansion Girls

by Starryyeah



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryyeah/pseuds/Starryyeah
Summary: An rp with Raph and Mikey are butlers to Regina and her best friend Roxy.





	TMNT Mansion Girls

Regina was one of the wealthiest people in the whole wide world. Some new butlers were coming today so she was ready to greet them. 

Mikey was one of the new butlers at that mansion. He wore a tuxedo suit and white gloves on his hands.

Okie dokie

Raph was also a new butler to these new families like his brothers. He wore a tuxedo with white gloves, but kept his red mask on.

Roxanne or Roxy was on her way to her friend, Regina's to talk to her. Since she was also a wealthy young lady, but her parents wanted her to marry some guy. She always came to Regina for advice

Regina saw them and she hurried down the steps and smiled at them.  
“Welcome new servants. Thank you for coming and please come on in.”

Mikey followed his brothers inside and bowed to her and then walked inside the mansion with them. He was in awe of the place.

Raph walks inside with his brothers while looking around. He's never seen an amazing place like this.

Just as they walked inside, a driver stepped out and helped miss Roxy out of the car. She thanked them and went inside then walks up to Regina.

After Regina gave them a tour of the place she let them go do their duties and saw Roxy approaching her.  
“What’s wrong Roxy? It’s so good to see you again!”

Before Mikey left to do his duties he quickly got a glimpse of the beautiful friend Roxy. He blushed and smirked gonna put his plan into action.

"It's good to see you too, but I had to leave my place for a bit. My parents want me to marry this guy, but he's a sexist douche bag!"

Raph was already putting his plan together since he was told to be at Regina's call.

“That’s not right! My best friend isn’t gonna marry some asshole like that,” Regina said to her.  
“Would you like me to introduce you to a few guy friends of mine?”

Mikey then quickly rushed off and he began cleaning all of the windows. He sighed wondering if this was gonna even work.

"I appreciate that, Regina.. Thank you."

Raph was busy cleaning up a few things while thinking about his plan.

Regina said she had to attend to something quickly but promised her she’d be right back. She had one of her maids go with her to show her her available guy friends.

Mikey smirked. Now was the time. Quiet stealthy and sneaky like the ninja he was he took out the maid and knocked out Roxy carrying her to a bedroom upstairs to have some fun with her.

Raph quickly knocked out Regina and takes her up to her bedroom to have some fun. He locked the door and laid her on the bed before removing her clothes. 

Roxy was knocked out since it all happened so fast

Regina’s eyes opened and she gasped when she saw him. She was about to scream for help as she struggled beneath him.

Mikey laid her down on a bed after he bolted the door shut. He climbed on top of her and began stroking her cheek with his gloved hand as he kissed her lips softly.  
“So pretty and all mine.”

He quickly kissed her deeply to keep her quiet. He strokes her cheek as they kiss.

Roxy woke up and tried to get free from him. "Let go of me!"

Regina started to cry and sob into the kiss as she still squirmed underneath him trying to kick him off of her.

Mikey tied her down though and kissed her to silence her again. This time he slipped his tongue into her mouth to make out with her.

"Relax my love... You'll enjoy this.." Raph french kisses her deeply.

Roxy moans softly in the kiss.

“Don’t touch me! You’re not allowed to! Let go!” Regina yelled as she tried to scream again kicking him in the crotch.

Mikey entwined his tongue around hers for dominance as he began to take her clothes off and he groped her breasts roughly.

He chuckles at her attempts. He takes a drink of a liquid and forces it down her throat. That liquid would help her relax.

She pulls away and fixes her clothes. "How dare you!?"

Suddenly the drink worked and Regina’s struggles died down and she stopped squirming. She now blushed beet red trying to hide her private parts.  
“Wh-why’re you doing this?” She shook in fear.

Mikey tied her down again and wrapped a cloth around her mouth and made her inhale it as it was a drug that would paralyze her for 24 hours. He smirked.

"I've wanted you for so long... I couldn't take it anymore.." He kisses her deeply as he gropes her breasts.

All of a sudden, she couldn't move her body. She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "W-Why?"

“Wh-What do you mean? You just freakin met me! Guards!” Regina yelled hoping someone would hear her.

Mikey caressed her cheek again lovingly.  
“Because I’ve fallen in love with you and decided that I want you. I’ve never had a rich girl before.”

"No one can hear you, my dear.. Just relax and enjoy this."

"That's why you want me... Better I'm rich!?"

“Answer my question! You literally just met me! Why’re you doing this?!” Regina sobbed as her body may have relaxed but her emotions didn’t.

Mikey shook his head no grinning at her.  
“That’s just an added bonus. I fell in love with you because of your amazing beauty!” He exclaimed.

"I've fallen in love with you, Regina... You're so beautiful and kind.. I want to be with a girl like you." Raph gently dries away her tears.

She blushes at him, but looked away.

Regina now went quiet. Never had any guy called her those things before. She blushed a salmon pink.

Mikey turned her face to gaze deeply into his masked eyes as his lips went to her throat chin and jaw and kissed those places.

Raph kisses her lips once more before moving onto her neck and shoulders.

Roxy gives a quiet moan and blushes. She had never felt like this before... She loved it..

Regina started to moan for him as her emotions now calmed down as well.

Mikey removed all of her clothes as he nibbled and nipped hickeys down her neck.

Raph leaves hickeys all over her neck while going lower to her nipples.

Roxy moans out and blushes as she feels herself getting wetter.

Regina arched her back and she shuddered and mewled as well.

Mikey began to suck on a nipple swirling his tongue around it as he pinched the other one.

Okay good night 

Raph sucks on one nipple while teasing the other.

She moans out and blushes more

Regina began to whimper as she shuddered and twitched.

Mikey made the nipple harden with a pop and he went to move onto the other one.

Raph starts to suckle on her nipple while pulling on the other one.

Roxy moans and pulls him closer.

Regina arched her back holding him closer to her chest moaning.

Mikey made his way down to suckle on her womanhood.

He pulls away and goes down to her womanhood to start licking.

Roxy moans his name.

Regina spread her legs open even further as she mewled softly.

Mikey lapped at and French kissed her pussy long and hard.

He put her legs on his shoulders as he licks her pussy deeper.

Roxy grips his shoulders and moans his name.

Regina screamed out his name as she scratched his shoulders.

Mikey took his tongue away to finger fuck her thrusting two fingers in and out of her.

He uses one hand to separate her pussy lips to finger fuck her while still licking.

Roxy moans his name while panting softly. She whines in pleasure

Regina elicited some quiet sift whimpers for him as she shivered.

Mikey rubbed stroked and scissored her along her lining inside her.

He pulls his tongue away ashe continues to finger fuck her. "You taste so delicious..."

"Ah!!" Roxy had lust flooding her eyes.

Regina couldn't help but climax all over his fingers as she blushed moaning.

Mikey took his fingers out of her pulled down his pants and boxers and slid himself inside her.

He pulls them out to lick them as he took off his briefs and thrusts into her.

She screams from the pain.

Regina began to whimper in pain as tears stung her eyes.

Mikey stroked her cheeks whispering sweet nothings into her ears as he said she'll adjust to him shortly.

He stays still and gently dried her tears.. He knew she will adjust to him soon so he waits.

She had tears fall from her eyes

And that Regina did. She got used to him being inside her and mewled.

Mikey was waiting patiently as he was not moving inside her.

He begins to thrusts deep into her.

She moans softly as she was now adjusted to him

"Ahh Raph ahh please! God!" Regina whimpered out.

Mikey started to move in her again as he thrusted harder into her.

Raph grips her hips as he fucks harder.

Roxy moans and his name

Regina arched her back and screamed out in lust.

Mikey rammed deeper and faster into her as he groaned.

Raph thrusts harder and deeper into her while groaning out.

She moans his name as she looks at him with lust in her eyes

Regina gripped onto his shoulders and scratched them moaning.

Mikey grinded his hips into hers as he growled and he slammed into her.

Raph thrusts harder and deeper until he finally releases inside her.

Roxy was panting as she had finally realeased while moaning

Regina reached her end and she orgasmed too mewling.

Mikey hit her g spot and he climaxed into her while groaning and slipped out of her. 

Raph panted after he pulled out of her. 

Roxy was panting softly

Regina sighed and she cried a little bit. How was she supposed to marry her fiance now?

Mikey pulled the covers over them laying down on his back as he brought her into his arms.

"Why are you crying?" 

Roxy purrs softly in her sleep.

"I was engaged to be married. Now I can't marry my fiance now!"

Mikey closed his masked eyes as he too drifted off to slumberland.

"Because of me?"

Roxy held onto him.

"What do you think?"

"You're too good for him anyway.."

"B-but b-but........." Regina said trailing off.

"You're fiance is a con man."

"No he's not! He loved me Raph! He was supposed to deflower me! Not you!"

"He is a con man, Regina."

Ok good night

“No he’s not! I won’t believe that!” Regina sobbed.

"Regina, the guy you are marrying is using you for money."

“No he’s not! He’s rich too! Why would he need money?! Guards!” Regina yelled.

The guards come in and arrest Raph then takes him away.

Regina was so tired she fell asleep on her bed after putting the covers on over her.

Raph can escape from jail and kidnap her

Once locked away, Raph picks the lock and sneaks by the guards to find Regina

The next morning Regina woke up to find she was not in her own bed. She was tied to the bedposts. She struggled.

Mikey was up and he got dressed and he smiled at his mate and told her good morning as he pecked and kissed her cheek.

Raph walks over to her. "You're finally awake."

Roxy slowly wakes up and yawns softly.

“Wh-What is this? Untie me right now!” Regina ordered him.

Mikey hugged her softly to him and rubbed her back.

"No."

Roxy purrs softly and kisses his cheek.

Regina tried to get herself free and she cried while doing so.

Mikey blushed and then smiled at her her paralyzed state now no more from what he did last night.

"I'm trying to help you."

Roxy purrs softly and crawls into jis lap.

“No you’re not! You just want me all to yourself! Yeah well it ain’t happening!”

Mikey wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her roughly and passionately.

"You're marrying a fucking dick! He'll only lie and cheat on you!"

Roxy kisses back and wrapped her arms around his neck while hearing knocking on the door.

Regina then sighed and said nothing but she continued to sob.  
“I’m not your prisoner Raph!”

Mikey then stopped and went to go hide somewhere in her room. He stayed silent.

"You know what? I know you aren't a prisoner, but I'm trying to keep your heart from being broken." He unties her.

((She's going to see that Raph was right about her fiance being a terrible man))

Roxy rolled her eyes and walked over to where Mikey in. She kisses him deeply

Regina just sighed and was quiet as she was still naked from the night before.

Mikey kissed her hard back stroking her cheeks.  
“Who was it baby?” He cooed to her as he chirped into the kiss.

Raph gives her the clothes that were nicely folded and ironed for her.

"My mother..."

Regina sighed thanked him and got dressed.

Mikey nodded.  
“Well sweet thing I gotta go back to work after breakfast but I will see you later.”

Raph leaves the room to go work.

Roxy sighs softly and nods

“Raph wait! Come back! You can’t work anymore now that you were thrown in jail. We-we’ll have to run away together!”

Mikey smirked and then he turned around and tackled her to her bed.  
“You know baby cakes I don’t have to leave quite just yet.”

"You said you wanted to go home to your family and fiance. So I'll take you."

Roxy flips him do she was ontop. She kisses him deeply

“I-I don’t want to. If you what you say is true then I don’t wanna!” Regina sighed as she cried all heartbroken.

Mikey churred into the kiss rubbing his gloved hands along her smooth hips to tease her as he smirked.

"Are you sure?" He walks up to her. 

Roxy moans softly and pulls him closer.

Regina nodded putting her face in her hands as the tears just wouldn’t stop falling.

Mikey slipped his tongue into her mouth and he began to French kiss her again.

Raph gently dries her tears and kisses her deeply.

Roxy moans in the kiss until her mother bursts into the room with her fiance.

"Roxanne how dare you be with the help?! You're embarrassing me and the family!" Her mother screamed

Regina still sighed and hiccuped then she moaned into the kiss.

Mikey stopped and froze in his tracks. He used a smoke bomb and carried her out of there and disappeared.

Raph kisses her neck.

She held onto him.

Regina mewled softly as she gripped his shoulders.

Mikey took her to where Raph and Regina were. He went into another bedroom where he entwined his tongue over hers.

"I will take care of you... I promise..." He licks and bites her neck. 

Roxy moans softly and blushes

Regina could only whimper to that and she arched her back.

Mikey came out on top as he began to nip her neck with hickeys.

Raph kisses her neck more and holds her close to him as he starts to remove her clothes.

Roxy moans softly and panted softly

Regina moaned and groaned loudly.

Mikey nibbled hickeys across her shoulders.

Raph pulled away to start kissing her breasts.

Roxy moans softly and pulls him closer.

Regina elicited a mewl and she arched her back.

Mikey sucked on a nipple while he kneaded the other.

Raph wrapped his arms around her waist as he sucks on one nipple.

Roxy holds his head close to him and moans out in pleasure. "You're amazing Mikey..."

Regina whimpered softly rubbing his thighs.

Mikey sucked on the other nipple now as he groaned and got aroused.

Raph groaned softly while sucking the other one. He spreads her legs as he pushes her panties to the side to finger her.

Roxy moans out and panted softly. She could feel herself getting wetter.

Regina rubbed his crotch as she moaned out loudly.  
"It'll take me a while to love you Raph."

Mikey grunted and lapped up her sweetness eagerly as he swallowed down her cum then sucked on her clit.

"I understand.." He kisses her neck and holds her close as he gently bites her nipple.

Roxy moans out in pleasure

Regina told him to take her underwear off and to eat her out now.

Mikey entered a finger into her as he rubbed and stroked her lining.

Raph wasted no time ripping them off and plunging his tongue deep into her.

Roxy moans out his name and blushes deeply.

Regina screamed out in pleasure as she held onto his head.

Mikey slipped a second finger into her to scissor her.

Raph licks more and holds her hips tightly.

Roxy moans out his name and blushes deeply.

Regina spread her legs open even more and mewled.

Mikey took his fingers out of her and he slipped his shaft into her deeply.

Raph pulls his tongue away to thrust into her hard.

Roxy moans out in pleasure

Regina arched her back and she scratched down his shoulders whimpering.

Mikey rammed faster rougher and harder into her while grunting.

Raph groans as he thrusts harder and deeper. 

Roxy moans out in pleasure and panting his name.

Regina shuddered and shivered in pleasure while mewling.

Mikey grinded his hips roughly into hers growling as he slapped her butt cheeks.

 

Raph pulls her into his lap and thrusts harder into her while slapping her ass.

Roxy moans out and screams his name

"Ahh ow! Raph please!!!" Regina moaned and begged him.

Mikey groped her butt cheeks while thrusting into her g spot.

Raph thrusts harder and deeper.

Roxy moans out and pulls him closer while panting

Regina reached her peak and came hard all over him inside her as she mewled.

Mikey released all of his juices inside her and he groaned and kissed her cheek.

Raph thrusts harder and deeper after he finally releases into her.

Roxy finally releases and moans


End file.
